A Shattered Soul
by Blacksnow the hedgehog
Summary: what happens when Amy chases Sonic one too many times and Sonic yells at her will her heart be able to take it or will Sonic regret his actions (warning:suicidal scenes reader discretion is advised)


A Shattered Soul

Amy crouches behind a car watching Sonic when her phone rings playing her theme, Sonic hearing it speeds off while Amy answers and says hello. Cream says you said you would meet me an hour ago yet you stood me up, is Sonic that important to you.

amy says Cream i'm sorry i forgot. Cream says forget it amy our friendship is over. her phone beeps as Cream hangs up and Amy sighs and walks home.

an idea comes into her head and she bolts to Tails and hearing Sonic she ducks out of sight and waits for him to speed off then walks to tails workshop and knocks and Tails says Sonic just left.

Amy says i know i wanted to talk to you.

Tails says well that's a shock what to you want.

Amy says i want to know how to get Sonic to like me.

Tails says try two things stop chasing him and apologise oh and can you give him this while your apologising he left it here. Tails hands her a movie and Amy says of course.

she heads to Sonics house and knocks on his door and hears footsteps inside and the door opens to reveal an angry Sonic she holds out the movie and he snatches it off her and growls angrily what do you want Amy.

Amy says i came to apologise for chasing you.

Sonic snarls don't even bother i don't ever want to see you again Amy your a stalker if i ever see you near me or hear that aweful ringtone again i'll call the cops. and he slams the door in her face and she in tears drops her phone by his door and runs home.

she unlocks her house and grabs a piece of paper and a pen and writes on the piece of paper

 _dear Sonic and Cream i know you both hate me so i write this to say that neither of you will have to worry about me anymore. if you wish to find me i will be dead in crimson waters, enjoy your carefree lives without me in them love Amy Rose._

she walks to the kitchen and grabs a knife then runs a bath and climbs in and slices up her arms and lets the crimson fluid flow into the water until her body falls limp as she passes.

several hours later

the Sonic crew enter Amy's house after getting no response at the door.

Sonic see's the peice of paper on the table and picks it up and reads it and falls to his knees and tails takes it and says what did you say to her.

Sonic looks at the phone and it rings and he answers it and says hello.

Cream's voice says hello Sonic is Amy there?

Sonic says she is but whether she is alive or not we don't know.

Cream says what do you mean alive or not?

Sonic says trying to hold himself together we just found a suicide note.

he stands and walks to the bathroom and the phone crashes to the floor shattering and Sonic runs to the bath and says no Amy.

Tails says Sonic she's dead and this is your fault and no running will allow you to escape from it you drove Amy to suicide.

Sonic says how can i fix this? Tails says coldly she's dead Sonic, you can't fix this. i told her to go and apologise to you. i cannot forgive you for this.

he picks up the knife and drops a hair tails says what are you doing Sonic sticks the knife in his quills and drags the Sonic crew out and Tails says what the hell.

Sonic says Team Sonic is no longer investigating this. this can go to gun like it's supposed to also i am disbanding Team Sonic.

Tails says good i won't have to see you again.

weeks pass and news of Amy's death spreads and how Sonic is to blame.

eventually rumours spread of Sonic actually murdering her for chasing him in cold blood and how he is a savage killer and Sonic now no longer a famous hero but seen as an evil villian and everybody now seeing Eggman as the hero who was trying to stop Sonic.

eventually the hate and jeering becomes so much that he enters a gun shop and purchases a pistol and a single clip and slips it into his quills and heads home.

he enters the house and sits on his bed and pulls out the pistol and clip and loads it and as Tails enters with Shadow.

he sticks it in his mouth and blows off the back of his head and they stare shadow flicks on his comm and says uh sir we have a problem.

Abraham says can you bring the target in or not? Shadow says well about that we just watched him kill himself we were too late to stop it.

Sonic's ghost appears before them and he says i'm sorry i'm weak tails i just couldn't handle the rumours.

he looks at Shadow and says i'm sorry i'm a coward i couldn't handle the hate i was never strong or brave like you two i was just a weak coward goodbye.

the end


End file.
